


Point of View's

by Fangirlart5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Sad Kylo Ren, but eh, how I imagine ep.9, may not happen, rey x kylo, two different point of views
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlart5/pseuds/Fangirlart5
Summary: Kylo is now the Supreme Leader but yet something seems to missing. Kylo and Rey activate their bond and have a conversation since Crait.A one shot on how I think Episode 9 should start, even if I know it won't happen...





	Point of View's

As Kylo enter his room he decided to sit on the edge of his bed, still thinking about Crait even if it was a while ago. He took his right leather glove and stare at the hand. The same hand he touch Rey and saw a vision, a vision he thought it was true but turn out to be a lied. 

He saw his future with  _her._ She stood next to him ruling with him but he remember her saying he'll turn, he couldn't help but smile why would she think that for him Ben Solo was dead.

Since Snoke told him he made the force bond he was heartbroken. He finally had someone who understood him so he decides to see himself if it was true that is one of the reasons he asks her to join him to see if his vision was true.

But when she rejected it for a moment he realizes he was telling the truth, but after Crait and after Skywalker vanishes he saw Rey  _again._ She was right in front of him but the disappointment in her face haunt him.

When she closed on him he knew he mess up, the force bond was still activated Snoke has lied to him again. Even when he is now Supreme Leader he feels a hole in his heart.

He was missing  _her._  

He can't sleep at night ever since the incident with Luke on the academy. Maybe even earlier than that when Snoke was in his head as a child, he sometimes did not sleep all night he normally just stares at the ceiling or thinks about his past time but when he meet Rey.

She was all that he thought about. 

Kylo then heard laughter and the cutest laugh he has heard in his life, he turns around and there she was right in front of him. Rey was facing her back on him she was probably talking to someone, the next thing he knew she turn and look at him.

They both stare at each other like they did when their bond activated for the first time. Rey then changes her expression as she was mad at him.

She then turns her head and it seems like she is trying to disconnect from him.

"Rey wait!!!"  Kylo pleaded reaching out, she stops he then heard her say. "Finn, will you give me a moment?" 

Kylo was nervous he wanted to talk to her about what happened in the throne room, Rey finally faces him and she sights, "What is it Kylo?"

_Kylo?_

Why is she calling him from that name hasn't she decide to call him Ben, he knew it was best to not bring it up he did not want her to get mad even more.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said as he stares at her.

_Curse those eyes_

The way Kylo--no Ben stares at her like she is the most important women in his life, Luke was right she would have fallen to the dark side with a set of beautiful brown eyes.

"I wanted to say why are you mad at me?" he coaxed at her, she did not answer him instead she just stare madly at him.

"If someone should be mad is me" he addressed, Rey snorted which somewhat made Kylo a little mad.

 "Is true after I offer you everything you reject me and left on the floor unconscious!"

"I never wanted to rule the galaxy with you, I ain't going to be ruling the First Order" she barked at him. Kylo sight and stood straight.

"I wasn't going to make you rule the First Order with me," he said those words caught Rey's attention. "I wanted a new order somewhere where there is no Resistance or the First Order" Tears seem to float in his eyes.

"None of those just two of us, I wanted to prove my self that Snoke lie about our force bond but when you reject me, I---" he seems to be choking, "I thought it was a lie about  _us"_

Rey bite her lip as she saw him, "I did not know---" she admitted, Kylo stares the floor she then places her hand on his cheek. It took him by surprise she ran her fingers through his scar tracing it.

He felt her cold fingers "I did this?"

He smiles and took her hand and wrap it and kiss her knuckles. "You did" he smiles, Rey stare at it again she then proceeds to kiss him, now that did shook him he felt his cheeks where burning.

Her lips were soft and plum it made his heart flutter. He began staring at her lips, "Rey.." he softly said he then close his eyes Rey caught her air was he about to kiss her?

He then couldn't felt her he opens his eyes and she was gone. Kylo looks down she disappear stupid force.

Rey, on the other hand, was touching her knuckles were Ben kiss she smiles there was still light in him and she knew it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it. Kudos and Comments are nice :)


End file.
